


[podfic] under the shadow of this red rock

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Series: Lannister-Centric Podfic [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Casterly Rock, Gen, House Lannister, Loss, Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: What becomes of you when there is no one left to remember who you once were?





	[podfic] under the shadow of this red rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [under the shadow of this red rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645599) by [lilith_morgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_morgana/pseuds/lilith_morgana). 



### Details

Length | 15:45 minutes  
---|---  
File type | MP3 (10.2 MB)  
Microphone | Blue Snowball mic  
  
### Streaming & Hosting  
  
---  
[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/AzdaemaPodfic-UnderTheShadowOfThisRedRock) | [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gat3fxyxdqu9ix3/under+the+shadow+of+this+red+rock.mp3) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18j5VR-Fqs68LochuQyQv6DqOIjA99I1B)  
  
### Credits

Text | [under the shadow of this red rock](/works/645599)  
---|---  
Author | [lilith_morgana](/users/lilith_morgana/pseuds/lilith_morgana)  
Reader | Azdaema  
Cover artist | Azdaema


End file.
